


【骸白】吻

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: “我要和你一起睡觉！”
Relationships: Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro





	【骸白】吻

六道骸躺在床上，正要进入睡眠。屋子里的黑是流动的，被半掩着的窗帘布缝隙里透出的一星半点柔和的银光搅和，无声、协调、安宁。

突然，他机警地感到一种暴躁的气息冲入平和的空气。伴随一阵沉重不稳的脚步声，那气息几乎在破门而入的瞬间就已经逼到了床前。骸没睁眼，下一刻他的嘴唇便遭到一阵胡搅蛮缠似地碾压和啃咬。对方的攻势让他觉得像骤然倾斜泛起浪涛的汪洋。他清醒的认知和身体的反应此刻产生了出入：冷静地知道正在胡作非为的人是白兰，但身体却由着那股任性的劲儿去了。骸觉得好笑，白兰大概喝了酒，还醉得不清。

——可是唇齿间却没有酒精味儿。对方的牙齿磕在他唇上，钝钝的疼。白兰仿佛带着一种野兽般原始、混乱的力道在向他进攻。骸没怎么认真回应那毫无缘由又没有章法的吻，但他相信自己一定也给予了足够使对方清醒的疼痛。

——他错了。当骸感到那带着炙热温度的手伸进被子，又得寸进尺地从他翻起的睡衣下摆探入触到肌肤的时候，他终于皱着眉睁开了眼，一手搂上人后背攥住那层薄薄的衣料，瞄准白兰摇摇欲坠的身形，屈膝抵上人肚子，同时伴随手臂后扯的力道，一把将人翻身压在床上。

被压制的人此刻却十分坦然地看着他，那神情几乎算得上单纯无辜。一双紫色的眼睛透彻清亮，看上去和刚才的混沌行为丝毫不沾边儿。骸早已习惯了这个男人各种一时兴起又不计后果的小把戏，他冷冷地看着他，多少有点无奈。

“骸君，你为什么要把我拉开呢？明明你刚才已经露出了一脸享受的表情，而且还把我的嘴唇咬破了……在那种情况，果然一下子就兴奋起来了吧？”

“还真是无理的试探啊，白兰。或许我根本无须回答你这些愚蠢的自吹自擂，也用不着质问你这么做的理由。”

“可是骸君，你想过没有，明天的这个时刻我们接吻，还会带来和刚才一样的感觉吗？就算我们保持一样的步调，一样的粗鲁的方式，可快感和刺激都不可能达到刚才的程度了。”

“你总是这么轻率又矛盾。首先，我们为什么要接吻呢？为什么明天这个时刻还要接吻呢？虽然我对你主观上的不满和厌恶并不妨碍我们进行一些必要的身体接触，但接吻完全是在理解范畴之外的。你却还要一本正经将接吻的体验拿来比较，白兰，别告诉我这又是你的什么实验或游戏。”

“不，骸君你忘了，我们是恋人。”

“我的确不记得我们什么时候确认过那种关系。”

“是从刚才我吻你的那一刻开始生效的～如果你生气的是我没有提前通知你或过问你的意见，我从现在起有足够多的听你抱怨的时间，以及，穿插其中的必要的调情。”

骸注视了他一会儿，看着那张自信满满的脸、那双孩子气地直视着他的眼睛，忽然忍不住笑出声来。

“真是时刻都不能低估你恶作剧的水平呢，白兰。正因为你知道人几乎在每一刻，甚至每一秒中与周遭交换的感知都有微妙的差别，才说出那种堂而皇之的、对我有所期待的话。你想让我后悔，想证明刚才那一刻你的魅力有多大，足以令我着迷，然后用这种简陋的激将法使我到了明天这个时刻，脑中自动回放你对我产生的冲击，引诱我去尽可能复刻、甚至超越刚才你触发的刺激，顺理成章地为你——为我们——营造新鲜的肢体接触的快感，不是吗？”

白兰平静地看着他，嘴角弯成一个温良的弧度，过了一会儿才说：“……这只是骸君的猜想。”

“那么照你说来，我们现在是恋人？”

“我们现在是恋人，而且对此你也没有进行理性的反驳或抗拒。因为你根本就不在意名义上的结合——可你在意我，你被我吸引了，不是吗？”

骸先是笑而不语，作了和对方刚才一样长的停顿，才慢条斯理地回敬道：“这只是你的猜想。”

他在白兰身旁躺下，搂着人腰将人拉近。白兰也侧过身，两人几乎鼻尖碰鼻尖，中间只有一道虚虚斜斜的银白月光。

“刚才，那只是个吻，”骸轻轻地说，像在自我暗示，又像在哄对方入睡。

白兰只用鼻音哼出一声，他已经迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。


End file.
